The present invention generally relates to wristbands, and specifically to wristbands that have removable tags.
Wristbands are commonly used as a means for identifying an individual. For example, wristbands can be used to identify individuals that are authorized to be in a certain location (e.g., at a concert or a park) or to consume certain food or beverages (e.g., at a party), such as alcoholic beverages. Wristbands are commonly of a certain color or imprinted pattern to facilitate visual identification at a distance.
Wristbands can also include removable portion, commonly called “tags,” that the wearer can redeem for a variety of products and activities. For example, tags can be redeemed for products, such as food and beverages, or for admission to a ride or other activity. Tags are typically made of the same material as the wristband, and are separated from the wristband by a weakened zone (e.g., scoring or perforating) to facilitate removal of the tab from the wristband.
In order for the promoter of the event to determine how many products were given away or how many admissions occurred, the tags can be counted. However, with a large event, counting the redeemed tags can be burdensome.